Our own Little Corner
by PoisonbyKoolaid
Summary: Their own little corner, In their own little world. Wedding bells are ringing. ONESHOT most likely


Title: In Our Own Little Corner

Summary: In their own little corner, in their own little world. OneShot.

Disclaimer: Is not mine. Dont' sue you will get virtually nothing.

* * *

They ran through the kitchen where there was a staff of about twenty working to cook an insane amount of food for this special occasion. Of course they recieved a few awkward glances. Seeing as how she was in a long gown that she had to hold so it didn't drag behind her and he was wearing a tux. Finally they reached their corner. THe one that was away from all the hustle and bustle of the rest of the world. It was theirs.

His fingers traced the outline of her jaw and his thumb ran across her lower lip. Those red lips, god he loved them. Just like he loved every other part of her. He guessed (he didn't know from experience obviously) that being married had a lot to do with loving each and every part of your spouse. When he asked her, she hesitated, did that lip biting thing that drove him crazy and replied meekly, that she would marry him.

He leaned into her slightly backing her up against the wall. Finally their lips met, it was like the first time. Just as much passion, but slightly gentler. Their lips moved together and her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands lay on the corset like bodice of the sparkling white dress. His tongue moved against her lower lip, wanting to taste the inside of her mouth. This would be the last time they kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. Her mouth opened and his tongue slided in. She tasted of coffee and vodka. Lorelia must have been the provider for that one. Her hands ran through his hair, inevitably messing up his perfected look. Not that either of them cared. He could go into the nearest bathoom and fix it in ten seconds flat.

The kiss broke and his lips found her bare shoulder, and he began to kiss her there. For a moment she didn't relize what he was doing but then he began to lightly suck.

"Oh no. You are not leaving marks on me twenty minutes before my wedding. No way mister." He pulled away slightly, his eye twinkling with amusement like they always did when she objected to something he was doing to her. He knew she wanted it, but she had a good girl reputation to keep.

"You realize by marrying me your throwing away all that 'I'm a good girl' shit, right?" She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. She did care, in a slight way. She knew she gave away that good girl image when she slept with Dean, while he was married. She cringed. He laid his head on her chest as she continued to run her hands through his soft hair. "I could get used to this you know." She giggled slightly, if anyone, especially her grandmother saw them like this, she would have a heartattack right then and there.

"I know, which is why we're getting married, correct?" He nodded and stood up straight. He put a hand on either side of her head, commanding her full attention.

"That, and I want to be able to have sex with you whenever I want." He groaned as her hands ran down the length of his back and traced his muscles through his shirt. Now her hands rested lightly on his chest.

"You know the way to a girls heart, Honey. Take me, or lose me forever." She said throwing her arms back and sicking her chest out for effect.

He mumbled a quick okay under his breath and began kissing along her collar bone, up her neck and then kissed her bottom lip. His lips covered her once again and the last kiss of their unmarried lives together, was by far a close second to the best (the best being their first).

"This is bad luck, you know." He scoffed, a smirik playing on his lips.

"I laugh in the face of bad luck. Thirteen is my favortie number, did you know that?" She nodded.

"Along with Fun Fact #27: You hate peas. Curse Peas." She now was nestled into his shoulder. She glanced over it slightly seeing a very mad Emily Gilmore bickering with the cook about something. "Grandma." She stated almost in shock.

"Excuse me?" He pulled back slightly and glanced in the direction she was looking in. "Shit!" There was no place to go. They were stuck. Unless... The window was barely big enough for a person to fit through but he had to try. Just as Emily Gilmore spotted Rory she was shutting the window. She looked out it and saw her soon to be husband running toward the front doors.

"Darling, what on earth are you doing all the way back here?" Rory looked seeing only his back, she sighed. Another perfect moment ruined.

"This was the only window I could find that opened. Needed some fresh air." She lifted her dress and pushed past the eldest Gilmore woman.

"Your holding up your own wedding what will people think." Rory smiled to herself, if they knew she was having a pre-marriage make out session with her soon to be husband. She didn't think they'd mind too much, at least it meant they were in love.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor proclaimed cheerily.

He leaned in slightly and whispered in her ear, "Who would have known when I offered my history notes, you'd be my wife ten years later." She smiled letting a single tear fall from her eye.

"Just kiss me, bible boy."

And he did. That kiss moved to the very top of the list. The Best.

Mary was finally his.

* * *

I'm trying to decide whether I want to do one ten more years down the line. Like when they are 36?

Sound like a good idea?


End file.
